


IHeart Your Boner

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, FLUFF!!, Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, daddy!Luke, iheartradioawards, mikey and ash are there kinda, submissive!Calum, what Luke's boner was really from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just announced that the boys won iHeartRadio's "Best Fan Army", and it's great. All should be well, until Luke realizes he'll have to walk on stage. </p><p>Or the one where Calum gives Luke a boner before they accept the award, and Luke is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IHeart Your Boner

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the boner Luke was sporting during the acceptance video of the iHeartRadio Music Awards.  
> I was watching their acceptance speech, and I realized... Luke is sitting next to Calum before they go on stage. This is my fantasy about the real reason Luke had a boner.  
> Enjoy!!:)  
> XX-Alex

Based on [this](http://mashtonhoodings.tumblr.com/post/114995210875/illuminatiluke-5sos-accepting-best-fan-army) acceptance speech :)

 

 

The boys were having a great time. Luke was having a great time. He and the boys looked great, which was a relief after the total fail at the KCAs the day before. His stylist decked him out in a white button-up shirt and leather jacket. And his boyfriend, Calum, was dressing in an identical white button-up and a denim jacket. And of course, the four boys were sporting their painted-on skinny jeans. 

Luke and the boys went through the hot two hours of photos. It was terribly warm out, and he was wearing a thick leather jacket. He was hot and sweaty, and he just wanted to go inside. As they finished walking and posing, and walked into the cool building, Luke felt a hand grab his. He wasn't surprised to see that the soft fingers belonged to his favorite bass player. 

"Calum." He said gently, looking up at him. Calum just smiled at him fondly. 

"Hi baby. You look good today." Luke smiled at Calum. His boy never failed to make him feel special.

"Thanks, so do you." He responded, with a wide smile. Calum smiled back and kissed Luke's forehead lightly. They hadn't officially come out yet, as gay or a couple, but they were alone, just them and the other two boys, so it was all okay. 

The four boys were escorted to a table covered in a white cloth. Luke took a seat between a member of management and Calum. He waited patiently as other musicians filed in and took their seats. His stomach was growling though, he hadn't eaten all day, and he was starving. He set his hands in his lap as Calum and Michael made small talk about the award they were nominated for. Their award wasn't announced until next to last, so they would be sitting for awhile. This news pleased Calum, Luke could see it, even though he didn't know why. 

Finally, three hundred people later, the boys were served dinner. It wasn't extremely extravagant, but it was absolutely delicious. Luke liked the way Calum ate. It was weird, like _really_ weird, but Luke figured that he like everything Calum did. Especially anything that involved his mouth and tongue. He definitely liked those things. 

The boys finally finished dinner, and the awards began. The camera panned around and looked at all the tables, and Luke liked the fact that they showed Calum, because he looked really good tonight. He always looks good, but tonight he looked, well, _extra_ good. 

As for Calum, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde. Luke was unbelievably sexy this evening, with a new hairstyle and leather jacket, he just looked so damn hot. He was having trouble keeping everything down in his pants. He told himself that they just had to wait until after they introduced that Megan chick for the awards, then they could sit back down and Calum would be alright. 

 It felt like forever, but they finally got up and introduced the blonde who sang 'All About That Bass' and something else, but Calum couldn't remember. Now that they were done, they would be sitting for at least half and hour. That was plenty of time for Calum. 

They sat back down and relaxed, they'd be sitting for awhile, so Luke scooted all the way up to the table and spread his long legs out. He was content watching the show when he felt those soft fingers again. 

Except this time, they weren't grabbing his hand, they were grabbing his thigh. Long, soft fingers that belonged to Calum were resting on the inside of his thigh, stroking his rough jeans softly. Luke looked up at Calum and the kiwi boy looked unchanged. His eyes were trained on the stage and his other hand was in his lap. Luke stared at his completely shocked. Calum very rarely touched Luke in public. Much less at an award ceremony, and much, much less _without permission_. 

Luke pressed his lips together and glared at Calum slightly. Luke knew Calum could see him, because the bass player smirked a little and moved his hand higher. 

Luke sucked in a breath as Calum squeezed his shaft through his jeans. The manager beside gave him a funny look, so Luke had to cough to cover it. Calum smiled when he did that. He loved the fact that he had such control of his boyfriend at the moment. He knew that when they got home, it would be different, but right now, Calum was in charge. 

He continued to palm Luke through his tight jeans, feeling the shaft and head of his rather large cock. Luke was desperately trying to keep himself under control. He couldn't get a hard-on here. He simply could not. Calum must have know that, but he didn't stop. Luke had to resist the urge to pick up the smaller boy and bend him over the table. He wanted to yank down his skinny jeans and spank him for being such a bad boy. But, he refrained. 

He wanted to rip Calum's hand away, to push him back, to see his face when he was rejected for once. But, Luke knew better, because Calum  _never_ got rejected, and this was exactly why. 

Calum moved his fingers over the tip of Luke's cock in such a way that Luke had to bite his lip ring to keep from moaning. Calum was quite talented with his hands, and Luke should have known that he wouldn't be able to keep from getting an erection. He felt himself growing hard in the hands of Calum, and the boy himself looked quite please that he had gotten Luke so worked up. 

Calum moved his hand lower until he was squeezing Luke's balls. A weak spot. That bastard. Luke actually had to bring his fingernails into his mouth to keep in his noise of pleasure. Fuck Calum, seriously fuck him. 

Calum began to stroke him through his jeans, making Luke grow harder every second. If they didn't stop soon, Luke's erection would show if they went on stage. But, Calum kept at it, and Luke was ashamed that it felt so good. He couldn't help but to rock his hips forward, into Calum's warm palm. Calum smiled when he felt Luke move forward.

Luke rubbed himself on Calum as Calum continued to squeeze him. Luke was close, he knew it. He was quite embarrassed at the fact that Calum had him on the edge in ten minutes, using just his hand through him skinny jeans. But, Luke couldn't help it. Calum's hands were soft and his jeans were rough, and together, it created the perfect friction. His cheeks were starting to turn red, which was quite a tell. Calum could see the color fill his boy's cheeks, so he let go. 

He drew his hand from between Luke's mile-long legs and pulled it back into his lap. He didn't want Luke to finish yet. Calum was Luke's boyfriend, but he still liked to fuck with him, so watching Luke try and cover his erection while they go on stage will be quite entertaining. 

Luke glared at him. He leaned forward so he was next to Calum's ear.

"Calum, what the hell are you doing?" He whispered, and Calum just smiled.

"You dick, you knew I was close." Luke whispered again, his stubble tickling Calum's cheek. Calum giggled lightly and leaned to whisper in Luke's ear.

"Just wanted to have a little fun, baby." 

Luke glared at him again. He grabbed Calum's hand and pulled him close.

"Fun? You want fun, Calum? You'll be getting it. You've been a very bad boy, touching me without permission." Luke let go of Calum and sat back, trying to will his erection to go down. It didn't work. He almost regretted saying that to Calum, because he managed to turn himself on. Just thinking about what he'll be doing to Calum later was making him harder than he was before.

Calum sat with his head down. He knew he had pissed Luke off, and the promise of "fun" later tonight turned Calum on. He was much better at controlling himself than Luke was, because he managed to keep his cock under control. He glanced over at Luke, who was fidgeting in his jeans. Calum had done a good job, Luke will be so flustered when they go on-.

"5 S Oh S Fam!" Ryan Tedder read out, startling Calum. They had just won their award, Calum had been so busy, he hadn't noticed they were being announced. He quickly looked at Luke, who looked terrified. He covered it in a matter of seconds, pulling his shirt down and throwing on a cocky smile. Calum clapped at he stood up, following Michael up to the stage. 

Luke was doing his best to walk normally, trying to ignore his hard member pressing at his jeans, begging for release. He felt as though he did a pretty good job of it, gripping the back of his thighs and staring straight as Calum's back to distract himself. 

The four got on stage, and Luke was, of course, handed a microphone right off the bat. Wonderful. With all the attention of him, he could only pray that they didn't notice. 

As he looked around and congratulated all the fans, Luke noticed Calum. He stood looking at him fondly, a small smirk on his red lips. It was all Luke could do not to glare at him, to grab his wrist and drag him out of the building, to see how loud he can scream.

Instead of this though, he decided that two can play at this game, and he slipped his hand into his pocket. In reality, it was really quite subtle and well performed, but Luke saw the smirk fall of Calum's face as he wrapped his fingers around the head of his hard cock on stage. He kept holding onto the hard member until he was done speaking, then leaned over and handed Calum the microphone with a smile.

When Calum spoke, his voice was deeper than usual, and Luke found a sick pleasure if affecting his boyfriend so well. Calum had done his best to make Luke flustered, but in the end, Luke was just as good, if not better at flustering his boy.

Calum swallowed thickly as he handed the microphone to Ash. He could see Luke glancing at him with a smirk. The bastard kept his main focus on Ashton, but Calum still caught the looks he would give him through the corner of his eye. His hand was still in his pocket, fingers tightening not enough for the crowd to notice, but enough for Calum to. Calum didn't know why he even bothered, Luke would _always_ have the upper hand. 

When Ashton was finally done reminiscing on his KFC times, Michael led the way off the stage with Luke and Calum in the back. The four went back to their normal seats, and Luke half expected Calum to resume what he was doing before. But, the dark haired boy's cheeks were painted red, and he kept his hands in his lap. He stared at the top of the table, refusing to look at Luke. He knew he had lost, he was going to be in so much trouble when they got home.

Luckily, the award the boys won was almost last, so Luke only had to wait a few minutes before he and the boys were walking back to their car. As they walked out to their black SUV, Luke reached out and wrapped his hand around Calum's. While Calum had been an asshole earlier, and Luke would be punishing him for it, he was still Luke's boyfriend and Luke loved him.

He allowed a content smile to settle on his face while walking hand in hand with his favorite person. Calum kept the blush on his cheeks, but a small smile was there as well. He liked how there could be so much sexual tension that you could cut it with a knife, yet he and Luke could still hold hands like normal boyfriends. It was just another thing that he loved about Luke.

The four boys piled into their car and Luke made sure to sit in the front seat while Calum was in the back. He wanted Calum to have plenty of time to think in the backseat, while he sat in the front with Mikey. He could hear Calum squirming and breathing uncomfortably in the back, probably wondering why Luke didn't sit by him. The weird breathing pattern was undetectable to Mikey and Ash, but Luke had memorized every bit of Calum, every inch of his skin, every weird habit, and yes, even his breathing pattern, and he could tell when it was disrupted.

Their car finally pulled up to the hotel they were staying at, and Calum almost face-planted, wanting to get out of the car ASAP. Luke laughed at him as he stumbled out of the vehicle, and Calum glared at him. But Luke just ignored his look and kissed his forehead softly. He grabbed his hand and led the way into the hotel, Mikey and Ash behind them. 

"You two are so cute, it's disgusting." A voice said from behind Luke. The blonde rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Shut up Mikey, you're just jealous because you haven't gotten laid in weeks, and I get laid every night." Luke said, without even looking at the white haired boy. He heard Michael scoff behind him and mutter something under his breath. Luke didn't even have to see them to know that Ashton wrapped his arm around his shoulders and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Calum laughed at Michael and walked into the building, letting go of Luke's hand. He walked all the way to the stairwell, another Calum thing. While the other three boys were exhausted, and took the elevator, Calum like to torture himself and run up the stairs.

"Gotta work out when you can, Lukey." Calum would say, then boop Luke's nose. Luke smiled at him as he ran up the stairs, trying to beat the boys up. He always won, but Luke chuckled to himself, knowing Calum didn't have a key to their room.

"Luke, could you, maybe like quiet down this time?" Ashton asked quietly when the three boys were alone in the elevator. Luke snapped his eyes up to Ashton, and felt his cheeks fill with color.

"It's not that bad, it's just that the walls are paper-thin, and Mikey and I keep having nightmares." Ash said with a sheepish smile. Luke rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, I'll do my best, I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't know you could hear us." 

Ashton smiled and rested his head on Michael's shoulder. 

"It's alright, I understand, I mean, not really... but whatever." Ashton said as Mikey leaned his cheek on top of Ashton's curls. Luke smiled, a little embarrassed. The awkward silence was broken when they arrived at their floor and the elevator binged. 

He got out and looked down the hallway, and just as he thought, Calum stood outside their room, without a key. 

"I don't have a key." He said, looking at Luke.

Luke smiled and pulled the key from his pocket. 

"You never do." The blonde said, kissing Calum's cheek. 

"Night boys." Ash said, walking into their room, right next to Luke and Calum's. 

"Night, Ash!" Calum yelled while Luke unlocked their door. 

Luke finally got the door opened, and he held it open for Calum. Calum walked into the room and threw his shoes off. He sat down on his bed, which was still made, and took of his jacket. He sat nervously waiting for Luke, he knew what was coming, and he was growing more anxious by the second. 

Luke walked into the room, and threw off his shoes as well. He knew where Calum would be, sitting on his bed, hands twitching on top of his thighs. 

He ran a finger through his blonde hair and walked to where Calum was, just as Luke suspected, hands in his lap, looking like he was about to pass out in nervousness. 

"Oh, Calum." Luke said, walking over to him. Calum looked up at Luke with wide brown eyes. Luke stood in front of him and stroked his cheek with his thumb, the tips of his fingers slipping into Calum's thick hair. Calum closed his eyes and leaned into Luke's touch. 

"You were very naughty today, baby." Luke said, still stroking his face. 

Calum nodded. "I know, Daddy." 

Luke felt his cock twitch as Calum said that word. They had never really talked about it, it just kinda slipped from Calum's mouth one time while Luke slammed into him. Ever since, Calum said it almost every time they did anything. 

"You know Daddy will have to punish you." Luke whispered, and Calum nodded again, looking down. Luke snatched Calum's chin and kissed him. Calum's lips were soft and slightly chapped, and he was a great kisser. He let Luke slip his tongue into his mouth and swirled his own tongue around it. He pulled away a little and licked Luke's bottom lip, then let his teeth catch on his lip ring. He tugged enough for it to feel good, without it hurting. Luke moaned and pulled away once Calum released his ring. He grabbed Calum's jaw again and forced the smaller boy to look at him. 

"Clothes off, over my lap." Calum nodded again and stood up. Luke moved from Calum's bed to his own, where the two usually slept. He sat back and watched Calum slowly unbutton his shirt. His tan tummy was exposed, and Luke could see a hickey on his collar bone that he had made a few days before. He tried to refrain from marking Calum, but it was too hard not to. 

Calum slipped the shirt from his shoulders and then got to work unbuttoning his skinny jeans. He slid the tight material down his thighs and then slipped his black boxers off as well. His half-erection popped up and hit his stomach. He hesitantly walked over to Luke and crawled up until he was close enough to press a kiss to his warm lips. Luke smiled into the kiss and pulled off. 

"Lap, baby." He said, and Calum did as he was told. He laid on his tummy across Luke's legs, his ass completely exposed. Luke rubbed his hands over Calum's butt gently. 

"Ready, princess?" He asked quietly.

"'M ready, Daddy." Calum responded.

Luke didn't hesitate before slamming his hand down on Calum's bum. Calum screamed out in pain as Luke slapped. Luke smirked and did it again, even harder than before. The sound of skin hitting skin rang throughout the room, and Luke thought hes never heard a more beautiful sound. He spanked Calum again, and the older boy squirmed in his lap, screaming out. Luke slapped him two more times, finally drawing tears out of Calum. 

"Don't cry, Calum, you deserve this for being so bad." Luke said, spanking Calum again. Calum sucked in a breath and wiped his tears away. He knew he deserved the slaps, he hadn't behaved like Luke wanted. Despite the pain of the spanks, Calum felt his erection pressing into his abs. Luke spanked him again and he cried out, feeling his boner jerk. He tried to wiggle a hand under himself, to give himself a little relief, but Luke grabbed his hand. He grabbed both of Calum's hands and pinned his arms behind his back.

"No touching, babe, you know that." Luke said, slapping Calum harder than before. Calum screamed again, squirming like crazy. Luke suddenly remembered what Ashton had said to him. 

"Hush, Calum, stop screaming." Calum bit his lip as Luke spanked him, trying to hold in his screams. He didn't know why Luke said this, usually Luke wanted him to scream as loud as possible. He continued to cry quietly while Luke spanked him. He knew he would hardly be able to sit the next day, and that his ass would be black and blue, but he didn't try and stop Luke. 

When Luke finally delivered the twentieth slap, he stopped to admire Calum's bum. Calum always had a great ass, everyone knew that, but now, the tan skin was completely red, and there was a pale mark from the last time Luke spanked him. Calum was squirming and crying on Luke's skinny legs, pulling on his arms. He wanted to be released, wanted to touch himself, anything. Luke smiled and ran his fingers over Calum's back and ass. 

"Good boy, you took those so well." He whispered in his ear. 

"T-Thank you, Daddy." Calum stuttered out. Luke could feel him shaking, and he almost felt bad. He released Calum's arms picked up the tan boy. He set him in his lap and cuddled him to his chest. Calum responded by sitting up and looking at Luke wide watery eyes. His cheeks were red and Luke could see where he had been crying. 

"Can I kiss you, Daddy?" Calum asked shyly, and Luke smiled. He nodded and Calum gently pressed his lips to Luke's, savoring the taste of the blonde. He kissed Luke for a long time, sucking on his tongue and chewing on his lip ring. Luke was the one who pulled away. He pulled away and set Calum on the bed, face down. He grabbed Calum's ass and squeezed, spreading his cheeks. He heard Calum squeak above him as Luke grabbed his freshly-spanked ass. 

"You were so bad today, Calum. Touching Daddy without permission. You knew better, didn't you, baby?" Luke asked, kissing each of Calum's ass cheeks. 

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry." Calum moaned back. 

Luke pressed his fingers to Calum's lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. 

"Suck, Calum." Calum did as he was told and opened his mouth to suck in Luke's fingers. He flicked his tongue around him as the blonde moaned from Calum's mouth. Luke pulled his fingers out now that they were sufficiently slicked up. He bent back down and kissed Calum's bum before slamming two fingers inside of him. 

Calum couldn't help the scream that followed. It had been so long since Luke had pushed into him with this much, and it hurt. He was trying to adjust to Luke's long fingers, and before he was ready, Luke started fucking him. He pushed in and out of Calum rapidly, twisting and scissoring his two fingers. 

Despite the pain, Calum was soon moaning and fucking back onto Luke. His fingers felt so fantastic, nothing compared to his cock, but still. Luke slipped in another finger when he was ready, and smiled at the noises the smaller boy made. 

Calum was fucking himself on three of Luke's spit-lubed fingers like no tomorrow. He figured he could cum just from this. Oh, how pissed Luke would be. 

"God, Daddy, feels so good." Calum buried his head in the pillow and arched his back. Luke responded by smirking and pushing into Calum roughly. 

"Yeah? Feels good baby? You like Daddy's fingers?" He said smugly, slapping a hand down on Calum's red ass. Calum moaned in response and pushed himself back further. 

"Fuck yes, Daddy, please, please fuck me, Daddy. I've been so naughty, please fuck me." Calum moaned out, tears slipping out from pleasure. 

Luke smiled and pulled his fingers out. His fingers were still slick from Calum's spit, so he peeled off his shirt and skinny jeans and wrapped a hand around himself. He moved his wet fingers all around his member, making it dripping wet for Calum. 

He pressed Calum's shoulders down before lining himself up with his ass. He leaned back, enjoying the squeaking noises Calum was making. He gripped the tan hips as he pushed himself in a little. He felt Calum shudder under his hands, and watched him press his mouth into the pillow. 

"So tight, Princess. Jesus, feels so good everytime." Luke said, allowing his nails to dig into Calum.  Calum moaned at the pain Luke was bringing him, through his cock and finger nails. 

Luke continued to push into Calum until he bottomed out. He allowed himself a minute to bask in Calum's heat. No matter how many times Luke fucked him, Calum always felt tighter than ever. He drew his hips back, and without warning, slammed forward. He heard Calum moan an obscenity as Luke plowed him into the mattress. He drew back and slammed forward again, moaning at the perfect tightness of Calum's bum. He soon worked up a rhythm, fucking into Calum roughly. 

"Jesus, baby, you were so fucking bad today, teasing Daddy." Luke said, spanking Calum roughly. Calum moaned at Luke's hands and words.

"I know, Daddy, I'm so fucking sorry." Calum moaned, rocking forward with every thrust from Luke. 

"I don't think you are Calum, I think you liked touching me. You're such a filthy little boy, desperate to touch Daddy." Luke said, slamming into his little dark-haired boy like no tomorrow.

Calum did nothing but moan as Luke gripped his hips, leaving dark bruises. He was beginning to feel his climax coming. With Luke slamming into him so hard, and his cock rubbing up on the sheets, it wasn't long before he felt that familiar heat pool in his tummy. He knew he was close.

"Fuck, Daddy, I-I'm gonna..." Calum moaned as Luke spanked him again. 

"It's alright, go ahead baby, let it go." Calum moaned one last time as Luke  _nailed_ his prostate and he blew his load all over the sheets and his chest.

He went limp in Luke's hands as Luke continued to plow into him until he groaned and came inside his boyfriend. He fell, completely exhausted on Calum's back, his energy drained from his orgasm. Calum smiled as he came down from his high at Luke's heavy breathing on his back. 

"Lukey..." He giggled, and Luke seemed to remember there was someone underneath him. He chuckled and slowly sat up. 

"Sorry, Baby." He said as he drew out. Calum flinched when Luke drew out, now completely overcome with emptiness. Luke smiled again and pressed a gentle kiss to his bum. He sat back and grabbed him and Calum's boxers from the floor. He slid Calum's boxers up his tan legs and over his red bum. He then did the same with him own. 

He pulled the covers back and slipped a drained Calum inside them. He turned on the tv to some stupid show Michael would really like. He pulled the exhausted boy into his chest and kissed his head.

"I'm all sticky, Luke." Calum giggled from Luke's chest.

"I know, but I like it." Luke said, squeezing him. He felt Calum smile against his chest.

"Sorry I teased you today." Calum whispered. "I'm sure no one noticed." 

Luke laughed a little.

"It's okay, I'm always up for you touching my dick." Luke smiled out. "And you're right, I'm sure nobody saw." He said, then kissed Calum on the head again. 

"G'night, Calum." 

"Night Lukey, I love you." 

"Love you too, baby." 


End file.
